endlessreachfandomcom-20200215-history
Zane Richards
Zane Richards is the Demi-god child of the god Zeus. He is seventh Demi-god of the new era to discover his heritage and his powers. He is known as the Surge of Zeus and the Fractal god host of Nerus. He is brother to Inshahera Jamil (إنشهرى) Character History Zane grew up to a poor but powerful woman, Madeline Richards. Zanes mother Maddie had had a string of bad relationships over the years, but from each one she only grew stronger and learned from each encounter. Zane growing up around these different men, learned many different things, from money laundering, to petty theft and fraud. He also spent a good deal of his youth selling drugs and running minor crimes for his mothers boyfriends. Eventually while working a job, he was recruited by Ricardo who told him of his demi-god nature and invited him to the fold to help them. Initially he was not convinced, but later that day he was being chased or rather hunted by a berserk motorcycle. Luckily Ricardo intervened and rescued Zane, Zane then decided to help Ricardo and joined his cause within the fold. While in the fold, Zane started his own little business ventures, trading with the Saytrs, Nymphs and demi-gods, buying and selling objects and weapons or betting on the outcome of certain events. It was through this he became friends with Kodai and Darla, Kodai was the weapons and armour guy and Darla was just an all round people person, together they went around organising and providing for certain events. The trio were fine enough as they were to even bother trying to find their godly parent. Eventually things started to get worse and Geir was making more and more advancements. Lucas, June and Sierra followed in the footsteps of the Lamp twins and Ricardo. Zane along with Kodai and Darla after watching their newest recruits already decide to under take the mission to find their heritage, felt shame and new ambition so they set off soon afterwards. It was on this mission, that they found out the truth and Zane found out he was the son of Zeus. His challenge was especially long, he had boundless amounts of energy and a never surrendering will, he fought against his true self, again and again over and over never wanting to give up nor surrender. Eventually when he realised things weren't getting easier nor better, he finally started to see the truth of the matter and accepted his trueself. Later when the war with the Norse Demi-gods started, Zane, Sierra and June decided to venture deep within the fold, deeper into the older and older parts of the world that never was. They travelled so far back to a time before the Greek gods, back to a place where they held no power in an attempt to gain more so that they may fight the Norse Demi-gods with an actual chance. While in these forgotten realms in exchange for helping the old gods maintain their existence and passing the tests put forward by them, Zane and the others were rewarded with their blessing, turning them into Fractal gods. Zane was gifted with the blessing of नेरुस् (Nerus), god of the Sky and of darkness. Nerus was the closest match to Zane and as such after passing his test Zane carried on the will of Nerus and became a Fractal god. And used these powers to defeat the Norse Demi-gods. Powers and Abilities Zanes abilities as a demi-god naturally include super/peakhuman strength, stamina, durability and agility. His weapon of choice is Hasta type spear. Zane as a child of Zeus is empowered and can draw energy from electricity. Zane is the Surge of Zeus and as such his natural innate ability is that of creating electricity from his body and controlling wind. By envoking his Fractal god powers of Nerus, as well as a huge boost to his physical parameters Zane gains the ability to fly freely unaided, absorb and smother light and shoot balls of darkness. Zane's artefact which is gold chain bracelet, which he offered up to his father to be returned with the blessing of Zeus, allows Zane to summon lightning bolts to his hand or to anything his hand is touching, including his spear. His chain also if taken off and struck by lightning harderns and becomes a thunder baton. Category:Infinity